Trigun at VoTech
by The Unforgiven
Summary: Right, I was bored and I strted writing a story of (some) Trigun character attending my school. PG for lang.


Trigun at Vo-Tech

By The Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own any Trigun characters. As for the other people in this fic and later on that are not Trigun, are real people! You cannot own us! 

Oh yes! Vo-Tech is Vocational-Technical. It is an actual school, of trades. Were high school students take classes (Shops) of their majors. Just cause I am not very good at explaining and some of you still might be lost. Here is an example; Auto Tech is working with car engines and such for students that want to be mechanics. Get it? No? I'm sorry e-mail me and I will try to explain. Enjoy!

First day, new neighbors 

"Erin! You're going to be late! Get your ass out there and don't miss the bus! I wont drive you!!" Her mother yelled almost too loud. Erin was sure China would here. It seemed to her, her mother yelled a lot; she was getting bitchy-er by day. 

Slamming through the side door, backpack slung over the shoulder. One boot untied, and trying to get the other one while half running half hoping down the driveway. Half a piece of toast in her mouth. Erin to occupied to get her other boot on tripped over her pug, dropping her toast in a curse. She collided into something. She soon realized she ran into a _someone, _who was holding her upright under her arms and around her back, keeping her upright. She struggled to stand on her own but failed. She glanced up at the person, holding her. It was a young man, roughly her age. He wore black sunglasses hiding his eyes, black messy hair, dyed, Erin thought. "Sorry," She said looking down at her dog eating the remainder of her breakfast, "but uh thanks." she finished, mentally cursing to her dog, she slipped from the boy's strong yet skinny arms, dropping herself to the dew covered grass, messing with her boot. 

Still in partial shock (?) the man merely stared at the girl dressed in baggy black cloths who, a few moments ago, ran into him full force, how he managed to stay on his feet was unknown. 

Slowly it dawned on Erin that the boy hadn't said anything. It was starting to make her nervous. Finishing buckling her boot she leaned back a bit, putting her weight on her hands behind her, to look at the young man. He was wearing black pants and shirt, unable to see his eyes, but other facial features showed he was a bit dazed, confused? She couldn't decide. "Uhhh...who are you?" she asked hoping to bring reality back to him. It failed. "Hey! Space to kid!" she called irritation hissing through her voice. "Huh?" finally he was with the living. "Uhh Nicholas...Wolfwood." he said getting some composure back. "New I'm guessing..." Erin said standing, facing him. "Yeah" he answered. Turning her back on him to see the bus make the hill and stopping at the house down the road, she walked further out on the driveway, the boy followed. "Wilmington?" she said the word as if it was diseased. "Huh?" taking him a minute to realize she meant the school, "No Vo-tech" he said " Erin looked over her shoulder at him eyes seeming to light up a bit. "Great! Me too. What shop?" She said turning to him. "Auto Tech" he said, Erin nodded once. Bus stopping in front of them. "No worries then...Nicholas. I'll help you out." Erin stepped onto the bus walking to the back. Peg, the driver, stopped Nick to confirm that he was the new pick-up, he nodded and walked back to the seat Erin chose and sat by her, being the only person he knew. "So, tell me about Vo-tech. what should I know?" he asked the door closing and on the way to, wherever.

Meanwhile at the Hanna household. 

Shawn being the 'Stupid-head' he usually is and not getting ready for school. Rachel outside the door growling about his stupidity. "Jerk," she hissed under her breath. Now don't get me wrong Rachel is a great person, just hates her brothers. She started jogging down her steep driveway when she noticed the bus picking up the trailer park kids. She decided to not tell Shawn about it slowing for their stop. 'No, I can't my mom will probably blame him missing the bus on me!' she thought turning to look at the side door of her house. He wasn't coming yet. "SHAWN!!!" she screamed to the house. "THE BUS IS HERE!" the door still not opening, he wasn't listening to her as usual. Rachel sighed and climbed onto the bus. 'I told him, he misses it's his own fault, jerkess.'

Looking down the isle Rachel saw no empty seats, and her usual seat occupied, by the looks he was someone new. She made her way back to the seat, lightly tapping the kid on the shoulder. He turned to face her, "Um, can I sit with you, please?" she asked sounding as if she were going to cry. The boy nodded and slid over for her. Shawn never came to the bus, 'Stupid-head' Rachel growled, "Hi." the blonde young man said. Rachel, surprised by someone talking to her, turned to the boy; he had aqua-green eyes, short blonde hair some pieces covering his eyes. "Hello" said Rachel cheerfully. "I'm Vash. You are?" he said. "Hey! Vash!" another voice said and another blonde turned around in the seat in front of him and Rachel. "Yeah Knives?" Vash said sounding less than caring. Rachel looked from Vash to the other boy while they were talking. "So what do you think this Vo-tech will be like Vash?" asked Knives. "I dunno." Vash said with a sigh, His little brother has repeditly asked him this. Noticing Rachel looking at them with wide eyes. "Uh, hello?" Vash said to her waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey! You to are brothers!!!! Right?!" Rachel burst arm over her head index finger pointed up as if she discovered a mystery and smiling. Vash sighed and sweat-dropped. "Yes. Good job." Vash said dropping his head. Hopping he wasn't surrounded by 'Knives'. "So what do you think this Vo-tech place is gunna be like?" Knives ask Vash. Vash shrugged "Dunno." 

"Wait," Rachel interrupted "you guys coming to Vo-tech?" the twins looked at her "Yeah." they said in unison. "Cool! That's were I go. What shops?" "I'm in Data Processing." answered Knives. Rachel nodded. "I'm in Commercial Arts." Said Rachel. Vash looked at her, "Me too." he said with a small smile. "Neat!" said Rachel smiling. 

The bus pulled into the Elementary School, letting off a group of children, and two high school-ers. "Why do we get off here?" Nicholas asked. "Cause, Wilmington is cheap!" Erin answered. Heading to bus M65, the one that took them to Vo-Tech. The two ran into another couple of kids. Two boys standing on the side walk. One had black hair combed back, wearing blue jeans and a plan black shirt. The other was slightly taller, had straight longer blue hair, he also wore a pear of blue jeans with a shirt, but his had some sort of symbols printed on the front and sleeves. "You guys going to Vo-Tech too?" Erin asked confused, and surprised. "Yes." the blue haired boy answered. "Uh, well I'm Nicholas, and this is Erin." Nick said. Erin side glanced him. "I'm Legato Bluesummers." The taller boy said. Erin looked over to the other boy. "I'm Midvalley." he said. "Hey. We better get on the bus. Dick might get mad." Erin said walking to the bus' door. The others followed her on. They sat in four different seats. Midvalley in front of Erin and Legato in front of Nick, the four facing each other. The bus doors closed and they were on their way to Vo-Tech. "Shops?" Erin asked. "Restaurant Trades." Legato said. "I'm in Commercial Arts." Erin said. "He's in Auto Tech." She added nodding her head towards Nick. "How bout you Midvalley?" she asked. "Commercial Arts." He said shyly. Erin smiled and nodded. 

All right it's a start. Trigun at vo-tech… weird. Review please! Any suggestions?

visit my school's site! Then you will beable to see what the teachers look like! Oh joy…*Sigh*


End file.
